


Eksistensi

by revabhipraya



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Library
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Dua butir eksistensi dipisahkan oleh lembaran kertas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Gray mematut buku suatu hari, mengabaikan dunia sekitarnya demi sebongkah informasi yang tidak akan membuat kakeknya mengamuk lagi akibat kesalahan kecil. Yah, kadang Gray bahkan tidak paham bagian mana dari pekerjaannya yang salah dan dibenci oleh si manusia tua itu. Rasanya apapun yang ia lakukan, sebaik apapun pekerjaannya, selalu dianggap salah oleh Saibara.

Pemuda itu sangat fokus, terlalu fokus sampai mengabaikan eksistensi seorang lain yang duduk di balik konter perpustakaan sambil membersihkan kacamata.

Adalah Mary, gadis berkacamata yang duduk di balik konter itu. Pustakawan adalah pekerjaannya saat ini, disambi menulis novel karena sang gadis ingin menjadi penulis. Mimpi yang tinggi, khususnya bagi penduduk desa. Mary memang cinta dunia imajinasi. Naga, sihir, penyihir, hutan kematian, dan sebagainya lah yang sering muncul di kepala sang gadis.

Keduanya hampir selalu bersama di perpustakaan, biasanya di atas pukul lima sore hingga jam tutup perpustakaan―Gray bekerja dari pagi hingga sore. Mary selalu melihat Gray datang, selalu memintanya mengisi daftar pengunjung. Gray selalu tahu Mary ada di sana, selalu sibuk di balik konter sambil melakukan entah apa. Keduanya saling tahu eksistensi masing-masing, saling kenal satu sama lain, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan yang lain.

Malam itu, akibat terlalu lelah bekerja dan masih memaksakan diri untuk membaca, Gray tertidur di balik buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Mary tidak tahu itu, tentu saja. Disangkanya Gray sedang asyik membaca seperti biasa―lagi pula, wajahnya tertutup buku. Mary baru sadar ada yang aneh dari Gray saat menjelang tutupnya perpustakaan. Gray biasanya kembali ke penginapan sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Ia akan merapikan kembali buku yang dibaca lalu pergi tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal. Anehnya, kali ini dia tidak begitu.

Gray masih membenamkan wajahnya di balik buku―setidaknya begitu praduga Mary.

Dihampirinya pemuda bertopi itu perlahan, khawatir mengganggu aktivitas membacanya yang khidmat. Mary pantang mengganggu orang membaca, makanya ia setengah merasa tidak enak hati untuk 'mengusir' Gray saat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah waktunya tutup. Mary kan, juga punya kehidupan lain di luar menara buku ini.

"Gray?" Mary menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau masih asyik membaca, tetapi perpustakaan sudah mau tutup. Apa kau mau―"

 _Bruk_.

Buku dalam pegangan Gray terjatuh, mengekspos wajah tidurnya.

Dan seketika Mary jatuh hati.

"Gray, bangun." Kali ini Mary menggoyangkan pundak sang pemuda, menariknya dari alam mimpi dengan paksa.

"Ng?" Mata Gray terbuka separuh, menayangkan iris biru terang sang pemuda yang otomatis membuat pipi Mary memerah.

"Perpustakaan sudah mau tutup, Gray. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan tidurmu di kamar saja."

Gray tersentak. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman lalu melayangkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. "A-aku tertidur?"

Mary mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku!" Cepat-cepat Gray keluar dari perpustakaan, bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata selamat tinggal pun.

Mary memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia pergi tanpa meletakkan kembali buku bacaannya..."

Itulah Mary, menganggap penataan buku jauh lebih penting daripada apapun.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Mary pikirkan sebelum ia mengenal cinta di dalam hatinya.

.

Gray tinggal di Kota Mineral seorang diri, membiayai hidupnya dengan pekerja sebagai pandai besi di toko kakeknya. Pemuda ini tinggal di satu-satunya penginapan kota. Mary tahu semua itu, tetapi tidak tahu bahwa semua informasi sederhana itu akan menjadi penting baginya.

Membayangkan pemuda itu beraktivitas di kedua tempat yang tidak begitu sering dikunjungi Mary itu rupanya menyenangkan. Setidaknya, Mary merasa begitu. Gadis itu menerka-nerka bagaimana si pemuda makan, tidur, bekerja, dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan lainnya sembari menggarap novelnya yang belum selesai.

"Selamat sore."

Suara seorang pemuda dan pintu terbuka membuyarkan fokus Mary. Ia tolehkan kepala, menemukan sosok Gray berbalutkan jaket coklat dan topi "UMA" yang senantiasa ia pakai. Mary melempar senyum, menganggukkan kepala sekilas sebelum kembali mematut karangannya. Ingin rasanya gadis itu berbincang, tetapi ia tidak merasa perlu.

"Mary."

Tersentak sedikit, Mary spontan menoleh. Apa? Sejak kapan Gray berdiri di depan konter sambil menatap Mary dengan tatapan takut-takut nan menggemaskan seperti itu?

Mary ingin pingsan, tolong.

"Soal kemarin ... jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun, ya?"

"Eh? Soal ... yang mana, Gray?"

"Masalah aku tertidur di sini ... jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, ya? Kumohon."

Mary mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Gray memohon? Barusan benar-benar memohon? Gray yang dingin begitu ... memohon-mohon kepada Mary? Dengan wajah memelas yang berusaha ditutupi?

Rasanya Mary ingin pingsan lagi.

"Bukan masalah," jawab Mary diiringi senyuman manis. Setengah mati ia berusaha menutupi perasaan aneh yang timbul di hatinya. "Akan kurahasiakan."

Gray menghela napas lega. Dilemparnya senyum kecil kepada Mary. "Terima kasih."

Wajah Mary spontan menghangat. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan itu, lalu merespons, "Hm."

"Oh, apa kau ada rekomendasi buku bagus?" tanya Gray, mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Aku mulai bosan membaca buku perkakas, dan rasanya ingin membaca buku jenis lain."

"Ada," angguk Mary pelan. "Buku seperti apa yang kau suka, Gray? Fiksi?"

Gray mengerjap. "Fiksi?"

"Hum. Novel, cerita bergambar untuk anak-anak, komik, dan sebagainya yang tidak terjadi di dunia nyata adalah fiksi."

"Kalau ... buku tentang perkakas, apa?"

Mary tersenyum kecil. "Itu nonfiksi, Gray. Berdasarkan hal yang nyata."

Gray mengerutkan dahi. Samar, tetapi Mary dapat menangkap gerakan kecil itu. "Bagaimana kalau cerita yang dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata?"

"Kalau kisahnya direkayasa, itu masuk ke dalam kategori fiksi dan biasa dijadikan novel, tetapi kalau seratus persen kejadian asli, lebih tepat dibuat dalam bentuk biografi, buku sejarah atau semacamnya, dan masuk kategori nonfiksi."

"Fiksi itu contohnya seperti yang sedang kau kerjakan, ya?"

Tubuh Mary sontak menegang karena kaget, tetapi ia dapat menutupi reaksi itu dengan baik. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang kentara sekali terkejut. "K-kok, kau tahu?"

"Ng ... saat kau ke toilet waktu itu, aku sengaja melihatnya," aku Gray sambil memalingkan wajah. Kentara sekali ia tidak ingin rahasia kecilnya ini ketahuan. Khususnya oleh Mary. "Maafkan aku."

Di luar dugaan, gadis berambut hitam itu justru mengulas senyum. "Tidak masalah, malahan aku mendapat ide bagus karenanya."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pembaca pertama naskah novelku sebelum aku mengirimnya ke penerbit?"

Dan sejak saat itulah, Gray menjadi pembaca setia novel Mary.

Dan mungkin sejak saat itu pula, Gray mulai memandang Mary dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fyuh, akhirnya jadi juga~
> 
> Udah lama pingin ngarang cerita tentang hubungan dua sejoli kalem(?) ini di perpustakaan xD akhirnya kesampaian juga walau... yah, seadanya. OTL
> 
> Btw haloo! Udah lama ku tak bertandang ke fandom ini~ /tebar confetti/
> 
> Oke, sekian. Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
